Antenna's
by Danny Anime Girl
Summary: Dib finds out Zims Antenna's are a source of pleasure... what will he do? and flashback from when Zim found out his life was a lie. Rated K  for one bad word... and awkward sounds, Dib X Zim Shonen-ai boy love don't like... don't read...


The heat... the heat of the sun was so intoxicating...

Zim was almost laterally crawling to his house.

"HOW DARE THEE SUUUUUUN! I WILL GET YOU! AND YOUR HEAT... stuff..." Zim yelled at the sky.

He nearly reached his gate before falling to the sidewalk.

"SO HOOOOOT! HOW CAN YOU HUMAN MEAT BABIES STAND THIS INTENSITY~~~~~!" Zim yelled again before resting his eyes... Why did the heat make him so tired? ITS DIBS FAULT!..." Before long Zim was sleeping comfortably on the sidewalk.

"Yaaaaay" Yelled a creepy little girl running down the street. She looked at the sleeping boy (alien)in curiosity. "Oooooooh~! Cooooooool! GREEN!" The Little girl ran happily over to Zim jumping on his back. "YAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Zim regained consciousness as he felt a sudden pressure on his back, he moved his head to see the creepy girl sitting on him.

"REMOVE YOUR SELF FROM MEEEEEEE~ YOU MEAT PUPPET WORM BABY!"

The little's girls eyes suddenly widened and she reached for Zims head.

"What are you- OOOOOW!"

The little girl was tugging on Zim's now exposed antenna.

"OH GET OFF. OF. MEEEEEEE! YOU FILTHY DISGUSTING WORM!"

The little girls hand softened and she began rubbing the part of the antenna she had accidentally twisted.

"I sowwy! I HURT GREEN BOY!"

Zim's eyes widened at the new sensation. He didn't move for a few seconds before...

"GET OFF! I DID NOT PERMIT YOU TO TOUCH MEEEEEEE~!"

"What are you doing?" The blunt question came from in front of Zim.

Zim turned his head to stare at Dib watching him with curious eyes.

"I AM CAPTURING THIS FILTHY WORM DIRT! WITH AN IRON~ Ahhh~" Zim winced as the creepy little girl stroked his antenna again.

Dib laughed. "Do you need help ZIM?"

"I DO NOT EXCEPT HELP FROM FITLY HUMANS! I AM ZIIIIIM RULER OF ALLLLLLL HUMANIT~ Ahhhh~ GET OFF!"

Dib rolled his eyes as he watched Zims face turn slightly pink.

"G-get... OFF! You... filthy... HUMAN!" Zim said laying again back down on the concrete.

Dib sighed "Come one get off of him please, little girl?"

The Girl looked up and smiled jumping up and running back to where ever she (or it) came from.

"So ZIM, you can't even rid yourself of a little girl!"

"Filthy... HUMAN!" Zim said staggering up.

"Aren't even going to say thank you... You've bin here for nearly six years, Zim! You should know by now that I no longer mean any harm."

Zim turned "LIES!" then stormed back to his house.

Dib followed behind him sighing. "When will you admit that we're friends... well sort of... now... huh?"

"YOU LIE! NEVER WOULD I BE FRIENDS WITH THE DIB-THING!"

Dib sighed and followed Zim into his house. "Your so Clueless..." He mumbled.

"ZIM NEVER SAID DIB THING COULD COME INTO HIS HOUSE!" Zim yelled turning around.

"Yah what ever..." Dib said setting his backpack down and sitting on the couch.

"YAAAAAAAY! DIB!" A little Robot flew to Dibs lap happily.

"Hey GIR. How's it goin?"

"GIR MADE WAFFLES! AND ZIM LOVES WAFFLES AND I LIKE COOKIES!"

Zim stood there for a second. "GIR! NO SNUGGLING WITH THE ENEMY!"

"But Dibs moi fwiend!"

"NO! Not Friends GIR!"

"Do you wanna Snuggle TO!" GIR asked innocently.

Zim turned slightly pink and blinked. "NO! I SAID NO SNUGGLING! BAD GIR BAD!"

"Awwww But Master..."

"Off GIR, NOW!"

"AWWWWWW! I DON'T WANNA! Pancakes..." GIR jumped up and walked to the Kitchen.

Zim watched the robot for a second before taking his wig off and contacts out.

"Much better!" He said rubbing his eyes. He reopened them to see Dib still on his couch. "What ARE you doing here still?"

"Sitting... Relaxing... that kinda thing..." Dib said as-a-matter-a-factly.

"ENOUGH! Out of Zims Hooooouse!"

"Zim... sit down!" Dib said getting annoyed.

"ZIM WILL NEVER OBEY THE LIKES OF A HUMAN!" Zim yelled triumphantly.

"Grrr. Sit down! Your gunna hurt someone!" Dib said pulling Zims wrist and sat him down besides him. "Besides alien... you look tired..."

"I'm not tired!" Zim said straitening his back and turning away.

"Yes. You are. You where nearly sleeping when I found that girl on top of you."

"Thats because the sun is so hot... It never gets that hot back on Irk." Zim said letting his back slouch against the cushions.

"Well it IS summer! You should be used to it by now... this happens every summer!"

"LIES LIES!" Zim said.

Dib rolled his eyes, and began to think about why Zim couldn't get that girl off of him. Did it have something to do with his antenna's? Dib looked over at the Invaders head examining the delicate looking things.

Zim opened one eye to look at Dib seeing him staring at him.

"What?"

Dib blinked "Oh nothing..."

"Humph..." Zim muttered before closing his eyes once more and folding his arms across his chest.

I wonder... Dib reached out and poked the end of one of Zims antenna.

"GAH! DON'T TOUCH ME HUMAN!" Zim said sitting up, glowing a slight pink.

"Sorry... I was just testing if you could feel that."

"DIB-THING SALL _NOT_TEST ON ZIIIIIIM!"

"S-sorry... test was the wrong word... I was... wondering if you could feel that."

Zim eyed Dib for a few moments with his shining ruby eyes, before again settling himself back on the couch.

Dib put his fingers on his chin thinking, 'If he could feel such a small poke just like that... I wonder what he'll do if I..."

Dib reached out and stroked the long antenna sending a shiver threw the alien.

"D-Dib? What are you doing?" Zim asked weakly.

'Hmmm... interesting..." Dib thought ignoring Zims question.

He stoked it again earning a moan from the small alien.

"D-Dib... stop." Zim said squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hmmm thats interesting... if I knew doing this would rendure you useless years ago I could have used it to my advantage..."

"NEV-" Zim was cut short again by another long stroke to his antenna. "Ahhhhh~"He said squirming in his position.

Dib smiled at this new development he pulled on the antenna lightly making Zim's head fall to his lap.

"Puny... Human..." Zim panted.

"Hmmmm..." Dib smiled evilly and began stroking both at the same time.

"Aaaah! Aaaah! S-Stop! DIB!" Zim yelled.

"Hmmmm no... I don't think I will..." Dib said wondering what will happen.

Poor Zim was now panting.

"D-Dib... Dib... Di-DIB S...Stop!"

"What your not going to say "I command you" or something... Zim like, like that?" Dib asked.

"J-just stop! G-gah!" Zim arched his back as Dib wrapped his hand around one and went all the way up.

Dib felt washed down feelings returning once again, back when he agreed with Gaz that Zim could not really take over the world. He had begun to forge a friendship with the so-called invader.

Dib, because no one else liked him at all and hurt him and called him crazy and a freak, began to have a bit of feelings for the little alien. It was weird and unnatural but then again... They where both outcasts and unnatural to everyone else. The only one that really excepted them both for who they where was Gaz. About a year later Zim's leaders called him, telling Zim that they where board and annoyed with his constant failing, just to get rid of him they said that Zim could have the earth to himself, and if he ever conquered it, THEN they would talk but until then they would send no one earth and Zim may not leave they're solar system. Or something along those lines.

-Flash-back-

Dib was walking over to Zims house to ask him about something he had come across in his Alien findings, things would usually go like: Dib asks, Zim scoffs at him then to impress Dib tells him all about it.

Dib was planning on asking something new today. As he stopped in front of Zims house, he was slightly alarmed to see the door ajar, Dib walked casually threw the "gnome field" and peeked threw the door.

Gir was laying on the couch upsidown watching stupid monkey.

Dib walked in and closed the door behind him.

Gir looked up.

"DIIIIIIIIB!" He yelled practically flying towards the boy.

Dib patted the robots head as Gir hugged him tightly.

"Hi Gir... can you tell me where Zim is?"

Gir looked up at Dib's face. "Master says no one may bother him, at the threat of death."

"Um... can you take me to him?"

"SURE!" Gir ran to the kitchen and jumped into the toilet. Dib climbed in after him and they started down.

They ended up in Zims control room were he usually talks to his tallest's.

Dib got out and looked around, Gir went back up to watch TV.

Dib started forward.

"Uh... Zim? Are you there?"

Dib stopped at looked around once more.

"Where is he?"

Dib moved to the corner of the room and heard a slight sniffle.

"What... the hell?" He asked as he looked around.

Dib walked to Zims computer main frame and looked under the desk.

Zim was huddled, hugging his knees, with his back facing Dib.

Dib was about to say something when he heard the Irkin mumble something.

Dib backed away to the corner to maybe see whats going on.

Zim moved out of his space and stood up strait.

"How dare THEY! ME! MEEEEE! THE ALMIGHTY ZIM! Ziiiiiiiim!" He yelled dropping to a scary whisper. "I was the most loyal. LOYAL!" Zims voice became stronger sounding more hurt then angry. "I looked up to them... LITERALLY! And it was... all a lie! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME! THE INCREDIBLE ZIIIM! Everything... was a lie..." Zim dropped to his knees his hands in his face.

"I WAS THE ONE!" Zim started yelling again. "ME! ZIM! THEY DROPPED ME! THEY JUST LEFT ME! LEFT ME TO FAIL AT EVERYTHING!"

Dib was starting to feel very concerned.

Zim fell onto his side, the tears working there way out of his eyes. Dib noticed that the tears weren't clear... but more... Blue.

"Dropped me, Dropped me... lied lied to me!"

Zim curled up in a futile position and let his frame shake.

Dib felt himself move forward subconsciously, soon he was running to Zims side.

"Zim! Zim!" Dib felt Zims shoulder. "ZIM! WHATS WRONG?"

Zim sat up to look at the human, his eyes still full of Irken tears. "Dropped... Lied..." he whimpered.

Dib pulled Zim towards him trying to be of comfort.

Zim gripped Dibs shirt and let his feelings out.

Dib stroked his back not knowing what else to do for the alien.

Zim's little sobbing noises subsided as he looked up to Dibs face. Dib could see the hurt and betrayal in those beautiful ruby eyes.

"H-has Dib thing ever lied to Zim?" He asked.

Dib blinked and shook his head. "No. I would never do that."

Zim looked at Dib for a few more moments before Dib bent his head and met Zims lips with his.

Soon the alien fell asleep and Dib took him up to the main floor to lay him on the couch.

Gir looked up from watching television. "Master?" He questioned.

"He's fine Gir, Shhhhhh though."

"OH TAAAAY!" Gir smiled and looked back to the TV.

Dib sat down laying Zims head on his lap.

A few hours later Zim opened his eyes blinkingly, only to be staring up at the Dib-human watching TV.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled leaping up off of Dib's lap.

Dib looked over at Zim and smiled. "Good to see your awake _Zim._"

Zim looked at the human and sat back down.

"So... did you leaders betray you?"

Zim looked down. "Yes... But... FEAR NOT... Ok... do fear. BECAUSE I _ZIM _Will rule this planet one day! BUT Zim will NOT give it to the Irken Empire! HE will have it for himself! Zim obeys no ONE!"

Dib rested his head on his hand. "Yah yah..." He said.

-End-Flash-Back-

Dib looked at Zims flushed face and smiled.

"D-don't... ever EVER... do that to... Zim again..." He said panting.

"So... cute..." Dib said teasingly.

Zim started to sit up to yell something along the lines of "I am not cute" but met Dibs lips instead.

After the kiss broke Zim looked at Dib innocently. "Zim is confused..."

Dib laughed and rested his hand on Zims chest.

"That's ok... me to."

* * *

A/N: I really hope you love... Ok weak little Zim from flashback... might not ever happen and I KNOW for a fact that allot Zim X Dib fans do not like Zim being all Uke-ified like and chick like, like that. Me? I love him that way! I think he's adorable. So sorry for the lameness of this story... it was more of a brain fart... but... whatever... (and yes... I have a bit of a fetish for Antenna stroking... Its naughty BUT NOT! HAHAH! LOL) And BTW Gir is paying no attention and watching tv.

REVIEW! Or else~!


End file.
